<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Глазами твоих демонов by Akravidae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659770">Глазами твоих демонов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akravidae/pseuds/Akravidae'>Akravidae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DmC: Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2010!Dante, 2010!Kat, 2010!Vergil, Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen, Novelization</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akravidae/pseuds/Akravidae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На жизни Данте одна проблема зрела на другой. В грязных закоулках города действовало единственное правило — быть красным кровяным тельцем среди сотни таких же и плыть по венам туда, куда толкает сердечная мышца. Но Данте никогда не придерживался правил. Данте нёс против течения по венам Лимбо-Сити смерть.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. // архивные записи: оперативная сводка</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Представление игры, основанное на трейлере и концепт-артах 2009-2010 гг.　<br/>Ребучу ребут ребутом</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Кэтти,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　надеюсь наша осторожность оправдает себя и без цифрового следа мы продержимся куда дольше. Странно писать тебе письма. Странно излагать мысли на бумаге, а не короткими сообщениями. Надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо, потому что у меня именно так. Твой подарок ей понравился — она от него без ума. Ждём, когда снова к нам заглянешь.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　Прости, конечно, но твой босс идиот, если думает, что это сработает. Похоже больше на клоунаду и я переживаю за тебя. Умоляю, будь осторожна.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　Я нашёл то, что ты просила. Оригинал не вынести и копию тоже, но я прикладываю фотографию и, надеюсь, ты поймёшь написанное. Эти архивы не перенесены на цифровые носители и, кажется, здесь пару лет назад был потоп. Большая часть уничтожена и всё в полнейшем беспорядке. Как только найду больше информации, постараюсь тут же отправить.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>С наилучшими пожеланиями,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>та ещё тварь</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Архив █ █ : оперативная сводка № █ █<br/>03.08.1996</p><p>
  <strong>ПОЛИЦИЯ ЛИМБО-СИТИ</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>ОТЧЁТ ДЛЯ ИНФОРМИРОВАНИЯ ОБЩЕСТВЕННОСТИ</strong>
</p><p>1.　Место:<br/>　　████████</p><p>2.　Идентификационный номер инцидента:<br/>　　1996-███████</p><p>3.　Характер инцедента:<br/>　　Возгорание жилого комплекса</p><p>4.　Дата/Время инцидента:<br/>　　03/08/96 0345</p><p>5.　Место:<br/>　　████████████████<br/>　　██████████</p><p>6.　Свидетели/Участники:<br/>　　██████████</p><p>7.　Детали инцидента:<br/>　　В вышеуказанную дату на место пожара по адресу ███████████ в 3 часа 45 минут прибыла оперативная машина с тремя полицейскими. Звонивший свидетель утверждал о взрыве газа. По прибытию полицейские назвали себя и попытались выяснить детали произошедшего.</p><p>　　Пожар был потушен в 9 часов 15 минут. На месте было обнаружено изуродованное тело женщины. Установить личность не удалось. По словам свидетелей в доме проживала семья. В настоящее время числятся пропавшими без вести. По адресу ███████████ никто не зарегистрирован. Личность пропавших установить не удалось. Со слов свидетелей были составлены автопортреты и прикреплены к делу. Пропавшие без вести объявлены в розыск.</p><p>　　Инцидент находится на рассмотрении. Обновления отчётов будут предоставляться по мере необходимости.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. // архивные записи: допрос</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Кэтти,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　мне показалось это интересным. Нашёл обрывки текстовой записи допроса от 14 июня 1999 года, а также бланк с отпечатками на имя Данте. В графе фамилии: неизвестно. Дата рождения: июль 1989 года. Арестован за нарушение общественного порядка и вандализм. Что странно, но вместе с этим шёл рентгеновский снимок головы. У чувака буквально какая-то херня в башке, которая расползается светом по нейронным связям на разных снимках. Чёрт, я в этом совершенно не разбираюсь и мне ужасно жаль, что я не могу это вынести.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　Прилагаю всё также фотоснимки и пережившие потоп текстовые отрывки допроса. Надеюсь, это зацепка.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>С любовью,<br/>
</em>
  <em>тупой уёбок около клуба</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Архив █ █: Запись допроса № █ █<br/>
14.06.1999</p><p>РЕАБИЛИТАЦИОННАЯ ПРОГРАММА ДЛЯ МАЛОЛЕТНИХ ПРЕСТУПНИКОВ</p><p>Объект 64432B<br/>
Психоанализ лечения<br/>
День 13<br/>
Продолжаем</p><p>Как тебя зовут?<br/>
Я спрошу тебя снова. Как тебя зовут?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. пар(ази ll ите)т</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Табло над выходом горело неоновым светом — мелкий машинный шрифт сменялся раз в полторы минуты, но ничего не было видно за кислотными рваными буквами: «мы тебя искалечим». В больнице пахло антибиотиками, а из туалетов тащило хлоркой. Голоса смешивались и терялись в хриплых стонах — такие места всегда звучат иначе и очень громко. И если слушать, вслушиваться по-настоящему, то эти стоны поведают многое.</p>
<p>— Вы меня поняли?</p>
<p>Они называли это лечением. Они заверяли, что смогут помочь, а Данте боролся с острым желанием вскрыть им глотки от уха до уха. Настолько сильно кровь пульсировала в висках. Он отодвинул доктора в сторону и направился к выходу, стискивая в кармане плаща очередной бесполезный список с бесполезными советами. Режущие изнутри головные боли были у него, сколько Данте себя помнил. Иногда в виски или затылок отстреливало с такой силой, что он резко мотал головой и рычал. От этой боли не́куда деться. Данте не мог сказать точно, когда спал в сутки больше двух часов — четыре дня назад? пять? неделю?</p>
<p>Он толкнул стеклянную дверь, ударив ею входящего человека, и закрыл палящее солнце ладонью, поправляя солнечные очки. Через привычно серое небо из-за кишащих в этом районе заводов Вирилити пробивалась хорошая погода. Майка от влажности после утреннего дождя прилипала к телу — Данте оттянул её, а после скользнул рукой в карман, вытаскивая сигареты и телефон с неизвестным пропущенным вызовом. Если это не его дилер сменил номер, то Данте насрать.</p>
<p>Врачи говорили, что это последствия неправильно вылеченного менингита, которым он переболел в семь лет и который почти полностью лишил его детских воспоминаний. Всё прошло удачно, заверяли они, Данте мог остаться идиотом на всю жизнь, ссаться под себя точно овощ. Но Данте не был с ними согласен. Если бы ему дали возможность выбирать между состоянием овоща и жизнью здесь и сейчас с тем многообразием головных болей, цветущих ядовитой опухолью у него внутри черепной коробки, он бы выбрал овоща.</p>
<p>Данте затянулся и потёр большим пальцем ноющий висок, листая на карте список ближайших баров, борделей и клубов. Именно в таких тёмных местах ютились вещи, уменьшающие бурю. Сигареты, наркотики, алкоголь, секс, но настоящая пустота в голове наступала, когда от его рук кто-то умирал. Это было сложно контролировать. Данте долго оправдывал происходящее жизненной необходимостью и ему бы пришлось вдвойне несладко, если бы не устоявшийся мировой порядок, где сильный сжирает слабого. Он высасывал их души и наслаждался блаженной тишиной несколько дней. Но чем кровавее становился след, тем чаще они его находили и нападали не в одиночку, и тогда к головной боли прибавлялся и ряд других — более изобретательных.</p>
<p>Когда он был ребёнком и в подростковом возрасте, это походило на игру в кошки-мышки: они его ловили, но отпускали, словно отыгрываясь за что-то. Сейчас же они пытались при первой удобной возможности снести ему голову. Даже самые низшие твари.</p>
<p>Демоны.</p>
<p>Смешно. Данте понадобилось время, чтобы понять: кроме него их мало кто видит, а тех, кто живёт в блаженном неведении, невозможно переубедить. Из всего этого вытекала другая важная проблема — невозможно найти первопричину его адских головных болей, когда про сам ад никому рассказать нельзя.</p>
<p>Прежде чем спуститься в метро, Данте кинул окурок между решёток сточного слива.</p>
<p>Читая медицинские трактаты в местной библиотеке, Данте уяснил две вещи: самостоятельно он ни в чём не разберётся, но склоняется к теории — из-за того, что он слишком часто одновременно видит и слышит Лимбо, его мозг просто не справляется с потоком поступающей информации и перегревается точно старый компьютер. В конце концов он не демон. По крайней мере ему так казалось.</p>
<p>Встречающиеся демоны всегда были разные, но внутри — когда Данте вырывал металлические пластины на их груди и вскрывал рёбра — только чернота и затхлый запах. Внутренности некоторых тварей обжигали кислотой, но никогда ни один демон не походил на человека изнутри. Кровь же Данте растекалась красным цветом, он часто её видел, и сердце отбивало гулкие удары в груди — предельно по-человечески. Как-то в клубе «4 этажа веселья» под обновлённой версией «Аркады» с галлюциногенами Данте пришла гениальная идея посмотреть на своё сердце. Идея не выгорела, и он дважды вырубился от боли, но ему удалось запустить пальцы под рёбра и ощутить, как мощно мышца толкает кровь, прежде чем вырубиться снова. Данте не знал зачем, но раз за разом убеждал себя, что не похож на тех, кто вёл за ним охоту.</p>
<p>Но нежелание быть демоном не аннулировало нежелание быть человеком. Данте смотрел на окружающие его миллионы лиц и видел, какой след на них оставляет постоянное взаимодействие с Лимбо. Промываемые веками мозги человечества превратились в серую массу без серого вещества.</p>
<p>Держась за перила и спускаясь по лестнице, Данте чувствовал, как пульсирует нутро спящего демона. Годами избегая подземки, Данте пришёл к тому, что это самое безопасное место — меньшие адские отродья не часто совались без приказа к древним демонам, а древние считали, что Данте хватит мозгов не появляться у них прямо под носом. Городское метро — лучший вариант спокойно и незаметно питаться человеческими душами, при этом даже не просыпаясь. Как-то Данте вычитал статистику: самый высокий процент самоубийств и несчастных случаев в этом городе — это чёртово место. Пару раз Данте даже видел, как люди бессознательно ступали прямиком под режущие их на куски колёса. Вчера у тебя есть работа, семья и кредит, а сегодня ты кровавый фарш, размазанный по рельсам под напряжением.</p>
<p>Данте не хотел быть человеком.</p>
<p>Толкнув дверь в мужской туалет, Данте прошёл в кабинку и закрылся на хлипкий замок. На часах было два часа дня и обычно он старался не начинать так рано, но сегодня от боли мутнело в глазах. Во внутреннем кармане плаща ждала заначка. Данте захлопнул крышку стульчака и сел сверху, выуживая пакет с белым порошком. Высыпав содержимое на тыльную сторону левой ладони, он зажал одну ноздрю большим пальцем, наклонился и глубоко вдохнул, а остатки слизнул. Пустой пакет полетел в под завязку забитую разным хламом и туалетной бумагой мусорку.</p>
<p>Оскорбительные надписи на грязных зелёных стенках кабинки всё ещё сияли неестественно ярко и менялись, стоило чуть повернуть голову. Данте упёрся локтями в колени, склонил голову и сцепил пальцы в замок на затылке, надавливая ладонями на пространство за ушами. Плюсами боли являлось полное игнорирование других ощущений — Данте только сейчас понял, как сильно в мужском туалете тащит мочой. Он подождёт, когда его полностью отпустит уже в вагоне, но точно не здесь.</p>
<p>Теперь табло в коридорах показывали направление, а не количество душ, которым сегодня не посчастливилось спуститься в метро. Под серым кафелем стен всё ещё шелестела жизнь — паразиты внутри паразита. Прижимая ладонь к кафелю, Данте чувствовал, как по ту сторону стучат мелкий острые когти, царапающие кишки своего носителя. Он хотел оказаться в Лимбо, чтобы сполна насытиться его жителями. Но Данте был уверен — опасно переступать ту невидимую черту: по одну сторону этой черты — он убивает случайных демонов, чтобы те не привели своих хозяев и не вычислили его; с другой же стороны — он убивает, чтобы убивать. Данте сам не понимал это острое желание выжить. Единственное, что он знал точно, — он умрёт не от рук мелкого отродья и умрёт на собственных условиях.</p>
<p>Данте это не нравилось, но приходилось сидеть тихо. Он несколько раз уезжал в другие города в надежде, что мир там работает иначе, а после с особым цинизмом относился к собственным решениям. Мир — единое целое. Если он видел демонов в Лимбо-Сити, то увидит и в любом другом месте. Данте мог признаться — он любил этот город, несмотря на все его недостатки. И это было взаимно. Если людей убивало всё то, что давал им грязный Лимбо-Сити, то Данте это приносило покой. Нет ничего проще, чем найти крепкую дрянь в любом клубе, в любом закоулке. Все подростки в метро смотрели на него стеклянным взглядом, и Данте знал: они сидят на том же, что и он.</p>
<p>Тяжелые двери вагона раздвинулись, и Данте прошёл к свободному месту. За присутствующими следил алый глаз, рвано мотая длинной скрипящей шеей. Состав тронулся. За стеклом замельтешили грязно-зелёные внутренности, пережатые металлом. Боковым зрением Данте видел чёрные блестящие подтёки на лицах присутствующих — заботливый подарок от демонов людям, если те находятся рядом с ними слишком долго и слишком часто. Все в деловых костюмах — офисные работники.</p>
<p>Скрип и хрипы сменились глухим звуком несущегося состава, а за стеклом замельтешили яркие фонари. Данте посмотрел в камеру под потолком и на серые уставшие лица людей, уткнувшиеся в телефоны, и улыбнулся. Шум в голове стих. До пирса ещё минимум полчаса по прямой.</p>
<p>Откинув голову назад, Данте поднял солнечные очки выше к переносице и закрыл глаза.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. // архивные записи: личное дело</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Кэтти,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　если мы правда ищем этого парня, то я не уверен, что оно того стоит. Список его арестов <strike>длиннее</strike> растягивается на толстенную папку. Без понятия, почему его не засаживали надолго. Хранение, употребление, вандализм, покушение на убийство, изнасилование, драка в общественном месте. Кэтти, да он ебанутый напрочь.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　Насколько система не работает, раз такой ублюдок шатается по улицам. Насчёт адреса: ничего, но из последнего — после принудительного лечения он вынес ближайшую к больнице аптеку.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　Дела на него заводятся стабильно раз в месяц, но найти этого говнюка сложно. За последние пять лет его ловили всего дважды и дважды он умудрялся каким-то невероятным способом смотаться прямо из камеры. Прикладываю старые места жительства, возможные псевдонимы и места, где он бывает по словам свидетелей. Также прикладываю выписку экспертизы шестилетней давности.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>　　У него точно не все дома, но парень явно не дурак. Будь осторожна.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>С наилучшими пожеланиями,</em><br/>
<em>посланный тобой нахуй</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. кол(ониал ll лектив)изм</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Разрываемое животным восторгом помещение ревело сотней голосов. Воздух наполнился душным запахом пота и металла. От удара ноющая головная боль превратилась в острую. Данте упёрся локтями в пружинистый пол и открыл рот, смотря, как из него вместе с вязкой слюной бежит кровь. Каменными костяшками демон распорол ему щеку, и Данте протолкнул язык сквозь мягкие куски кожи, коснулся им пальцев снаружи. И улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я выебу твой труп, мелкий ты выродок!</p><p>Рычащий голос демона сотрясал спёртый воздух, пока Данте пытался сфокусироваться на потемневших пятнах человеческой крови на металлической сетке, отделяющей ревущую толпу от него.</p><p>Три раунда. Третий раунд на третьей минуте. Данте чувствовал, как тело немеет от шока, как по нейронам, сбиваясь и запинаясь неслось желание выжить. Его пнули под живот, и на резком выдохе Данте впечатался спиной в металлическую балку, приложившись затылком. Демон перед глазами плыл. Всё всегда под контролем, но сознание металось в истерике: головой Данте понимал ситуацию и видел выход, но сердце в груди билось морзянкой о сломанные рёбра.</p><p>Три точки — три тире — снова три точки. Спасите наши души.</p><p>А души опаляли жаром изнутри. Иногда Данте ощущал себя огромной печкой, в топку которой бросали угли, чтобы кровь не сгущалась в сосудах. Они горели за закрытой решёткой грудины, и Данте чувствовал, как рваные края раны затягиваются, а рёбра щелчком встают на место.</p><p>Толпа заметалась.</p><p>Единственная сцена и зрители, которых он мог бы в этой жизни заслужить. Свет крючками впивался в сетчатку, под зрачок, вверх по нервам — прямиком в мозг. Пальцами Данте стирал кровь с подбородка, вниз по шее, на грудь.</p><p>Демон подначивал руками бешеную толпу, взмахивая ладонями. У Данте подкашивались ноги.</p><p>Минута перерыва длинною в часы, и всё это время он пытался сфокусировать взгляд на разодранных руках. Ошмётки кожи срастались белыми линиями через чернильный рисунок. Только с утра Данте исправил все татуировки, набил новые, и их тут же испортили обстоятельства.</p><p>Звон удара в гонг заставил прийти в себя, и Данте тряхнул головой, стирая с подбородка кровавую слюну. Грязная игра под грязными полами, поросших похотью и блядством помещений, — тренировка для бойцовского пса, которому суждено загрызть маленькую агрессивную шавку.</p><p>Теперь Лимбо втянуло в себя Данте полностью. Это каждый раз походило на прыжок в ледяную воду, которая забивалась во все щели, и удар в грудь, сбивающий дыхание. Демонов и редких людей в толпе Данте больше не видел — они стали блёклыми тенями где-то внизу, мельтешили за раскалённой сеткой ринга. Демон размял шею, и сквозь его кожу пробились очередные кристаллы, защищающие мягкие внутренности, до которых Данте предстояло добраться. Придётся расковыривать, как черепаху — Данте это знал.</p><p>Демон сбил Данте с ног и прижал к раскалённой сетке — металлические прутья впились в кожу, прожигая мясо и мышцы. Сначала Данте закричал, а потом сошёл на низкий утробный смех, когда очередной удар надел губу на нижний ряд зубов. Вкуса крови и пота он уже не чувствовал, только ощущал, как они скользили под ладонями, пока он выламывал кристаллы около шеи демона.</p><p>Все татуировки, которые он перебил с утра, превратились в серое месиво даже на пальцах. Шесть часов сеанса ушли в никуда.</p><p>— Я убью тебя за это, говно ты ебаное.</p><p>Несколько часов назад машинка визжала, проталкивая иголками чернила в кожу в местах, где рисунок прерывался тонкими линиями — идеально затянувшимися ранами от мечей, когтей и зубов. Мастер стирал чернила и сукровицу салфеткой, и Данте отмечал, что работа почти закончена.</p><p>— Я могу задать вопрос, — спросил Сид, на секунду отводя взгляд от рисунка.</p><p>— Валяй.</p><p>Откинув голову и сжимая в зубах сигарету, Данте рассматривал в зеркале прерывистую линию на шее и двух ангелов с ножницами под ушами. «Режь здесь» — такая попса, но иногда она Данте нравилась, а он не стеснялся того, что было ему по душе.</p><p>— Твоя кожа так затягивается. В теории: если сейчас я набью дерьмо, то ты не сильно пригоришь, срезая это?</p><p>— Не пригорю. Если я не в ноль пустой. Если пустой, то буду регенерировать, как обычный человек со всеми побочками. Ну, а это такое себе.</p><p>Сид был одним их немногих, кто частично посвящался в сумасшествие будней. Данте предпочёл бы не распространяться никому, но в своё время они общались слишком часто и много. Данте отчего-то помнил те моменты наиболее чётко и ярко.</p><p>— Как часто ты это делаешь? — не отступал с вопросами Сид.</p><p>— Так же часто, как ты бьёшь новое. Я не изменяю тебе с другим мастером, киса, — Данте выдыхал через нос тяжёлый дым, искажающий голос. Сигареты были — дрянь, слизистую щипало, горло перехватывало.</p><p>— Последний повод?</p><p>— Когда бьёшь имя рандомной девчонки из клуба, чтобы её снять, с этим потом нужно что-то делать, — улыбнулся Данте, подмигнул и откинул голову на подушку, вытягивая из пачки новую сигарету.</p><p>— Ты нахуй поехавший.</p><p>Чернотой заполнялись контуры. Данте нравились татуировки в цвете, но на других. Себя он видел в чёрном и иногда в красном. Сид говорил, что это беспроигрышное сочетание и подходит к его цвету глаз. Данте считал так же и бил их постоянно. Временами демоны снимали с него мясо кусками, поэтому он был бесконечным полотном для творчества. Кто-то учиться забивать на апельсинах, кто-то — на свиньях, первым же холстом Сида стали предплечья Данте.</p><p>Под визг машинки, Данте стряхнул губами пепел сигареты на майку и перевернул большим пальцем свободной руки страницу. В детском доме когда головные боли кололи сознание на части, а закинуться было нечем, Данте внезапно открыл для себя чтение. Это не стало панацеей, но на время помогало пройти по ту сторону строк, спрятаться в высотках букв и погрузиться в истории. Боль не исчезала, но становилась вторым планом и белым шумом.</p><p>— Что читаешь?</p><p>Сид имел одну черту, которая бесила Данте сверх нормы: Сид не затыкался. Он физически не мог находиться в тишине. Попав в детский дом, Сид молчал несколько месяцев. От монахинь Данте слышал, что мальчика насиловал отец. Он находил забавным, что они осуждали в том разговоре не педофилию, а мужеложство — действительно, в одной очень важной для них книге определённо клеймили правильные вещи.</p><p>Когда отца Сида засадили, а мать лишили родительских прав, спасение не пришло: ему предстояло тухнуть среди таких же переваренных обществом детей, монахинь и демонов. Не то, чтобы Данте искал себе друзей, но Сид увязался. А в какой-то момент его прорвало — словно дамба, сдерживающая поток несвязной болтовни — рухнула. У Данте трещала голова, а Сид трещал над ухом. Если и верить в чудо господне, думал Данте, то чудо — всё ещё живой Сид.</p><p>— Критику на Бессознательное. — Данте перелистнул очередную страницу. — И завали, заебал. Ты уже начинаешь замешивать мне кожу.</p><p>Сид и правда наводил слишком много черноты в одном месте — у обычного человека через пару дней пошло бы отторжение, кожа покрылась бы волдырями, загноилась и начала отставать от мяса.</p><p>— Нахуя? — Головы Сид не поднял, но место сменил.</p><p>— Чтобы потом прочитать о Бессознательном.</p><p>— Чё?</p><p>Прервавшись на середине предложения, Данте посмотрел на Сида и скривил рот.</p><p>— Тебе серьёзно интересно это говно?</p><p>— Мне интересен ты.</p><p>Пока Сид не находился в отношениях с очередным папиком, они периодически зависали вместе. Сид шутил, что лучший трипак — это трипак от знакомого, потому что лечиться вместе веселее.</p><p>— Прежде чем пихать в себя чью-то точку зрения, неплохо набивать голову критикой. Анализировать будет проще. — Данте снова уткнулся в книгу. — Куча вещей делается не просто так. Когда много времени проводишь с книгой или идей в другом формате, то проникаешься. А так в башке заранее будут слабые стороны, к которым будет проще приплюсовать ещё с верху.</p><p>— А как же самостоятельность?</p><p>— Нахуя? Нахуя мне условно тратить два часа на говёный фильм, чтобы понять, что он говёный, если я могу прочитать два предложения и понять: надо мне оно или нет.</p><p>Сид поднял голову и хотел что-то сказать, но Данте его прервал:</p><p>— Да-да, стадное мышление. Но будем честными: в рамках статистики большинство обычно право, а я не собираюсь ради пары процентов исключений плавать по дерьму. Да и к некоторым идеям мы приходим годами. Над прочитанным ты подумаешь максимум неделю. Почему не послушать тех, кто посвятил этому жизнь? — Лампочка над головой Данте заморгала и строчки перед глазами поменялись местами. — Хорошая критика не навязывает — анализирует. Авторский текст же убеждает и часто успешно. Люди неправильно воспринимают критику — она существует для банального совершенствования и для того, чтобы проще было формировать мнение. Когда в голове держишь разные точки зрения, то гораздо проще формируешь собственную.</p><p>— Бля, ты же вроде как выступал за андеграунд?</p><p>— Я разделяю идеологию, но не придерживаюсь движения. Нельзя отрицать, что говно воняет говном, смекаешь?</p><p>Данте был не из тех, кто прибивался к стае. Он так и не смог примириться с окружением, но не искал проблем в других людях. Как говорил дядя Питера Паркера: большая сила ведёт за собой великую депрессию, беды с головой и ответственность. Данте был безответственный, но ему хватало совести не использовать физические возможности против людей просто так. Людям не хватало совести относиться к нему по-человечески.</p><p>— Они отрицают коллективизм и поддерживают авторитарность характера, — продолжал Данте, опуская книгу на ноги и вытаскивая из пачки новую сигарету, — но при этом тусуются группами, ищут поддержки во взглядах от ближнего и проверяют новичков на вхождение. Что это есть, если не коллективизм и анти-авторитарность. Люди — социальные животные. А люди, отрицающие социальность в большинстве своём лицемеры, не умеющие выстраивать взаимоотношения и ратующие за какую-то идеологию в попытке найти единомышленников. Или у них тупо беды с башкой. Любая идея и ведомость за движением сбивает в стаю.</p><p>— По-твоему настоящий андеграунд в безыдейности.</p><p>— И в бездействии. Когда идея находит широкий отклик, а такое происходит постоянно, она перестаёт быть вне линии.</p><p>Заправляя чернила, Сид прервал работу, и Данте согнул руку в локте, смотря на контуры, которые градиентом ползли к запястью, закручиваясь в узор. Лампочка над головой моргнула в очередной раз — контуры на коже заплясали и поползли к пальцам. Данте тряхнул рукой и отвёл взгляд.</p><p>— Тогда в чём смысл? — спросил Сид, ставя новые иглы.</p><p>— А смысл нужен? Каждый анархист в душе желает поставить власть имущих на колени. Вот и всё.</p><p>— Ну, а ты, герой?</p><p>Данте улыбнулся широко и остро.</p><p>— Я хотел бы поставить на коленки всех.</p><p>— Чтобы головы сносить или чтобы сосали.</p><p>— Тут уже зависит от того, как отсосут.</p><p>Занося руку над контуром, Сид рассмеялся и покачал головой.</p><p>— Я бы выжил.</p><p>— Да, ты бы точно выжил, — хмыкнул Данте и подмигнул.</p><p>Пока Сид молчал, Данте смотрел на лампочку под потолком, смаргивая Лимбо. Под тонким стеклом роились мелкие светящиеся насекомые — боковым зрением Данте видел, как отслаивается краска со стен, высвобождая угрюмые картины и надписи. В кармане висящего на спинке кресла плаща находилась пачка таблеток.</p><p>Резко оторвавшись от работы, Сид поднял голову и уставился на Данте. Машинка всё ещё визжала, и он поднял ногу с педали, погружая помещение в гудение статического электричества. Сид думал, стоит ли говорить. Данте ждал.</p><p>— Тебя тут искала какая-то девчонка. Спрашивала Данте. Прям по имени спрашивала.</p><p>— Ебать, и ты говоришь об этом только сейчас?</p><p>— Я не думал, что это так важно.</p><p>Но это точно не было пустяком. В целях безопасности Данте никогда не пользовался реальным именем. Он держал при себе пару-тройку документов на разные личины. Так проще было уходить от преследования и полиции. Чем меньше следов оставляешь в этом грязном городе, тем меньше город, поглощённый Лимбо, пытается тебя сожрать. Сколько бы Данте не пытался, у него не получалось искажать пространство, как это делали другие демоны. Лимбо затаскивало его в свои сети только с желания других и не выпускало иногда по несколько дней. Сгнить там Данте не хотелось, поэтому он предпринимал ленивые, но попытки лишний раз не попадаться.</p><p>И кто-то знал его имя.</p><p>Данте это не нравилось.</p><p>— Слушай, она показалась забавной такой. Лет пятнадцать-шестнадцать, — продолжил Сид. — Била цветочки, выглядела как цветочек и пахла также. Миленькая. Пару недель назад приходила.</p><p>— И ты мне не позвонил?</p><p>— Боже, ребёнок же это, а не копы, какая нахуй разница?</p><p>Именно это и напрягало Данте. Он не водился с малолетками и дел с ними не имел. Первое, что приходило на ум — очередной демон, влезший в личину девочки-подростка и решивший докопаться или отомстить за давние дела. Подобные дозвоны из бурного прошлого случались не часто.</p><p>— Как выглядела?</p><p>— Миленькая, сказал же. Волосы короткие, синие. Глаза вроде зелёные. Звали её то ли Кит, то ли Кэт. Всего скорее Кэт — на котёнка похожа.</p><p>— Какими цветами пахла?</p><p>— Чё? — Сид непонимающе покачал головой.</p><p>— Ты сказал в самом начале, что она пахла цветами. Какими?</p><p>— Фиалки или типа того. Слушай, забей. Трахнул ты её поди и сам не помнишь, вот и ищет сейчас тебя. Сказать, что папкой станешь</p><p>Сид разразился оглушающим смехом.</p><p>Данте не знал, как пахнут фиалки. Но знакомая говорила, что они похожи на джеф, её подруга парировала, что джеф больше похож на запах дроблённого миндаля. Они чуть не подрались выясняя, кто прав. Данте разнял их. А потом трахнул.</p><p>Сейчас джеф практически канул в лета и хорошо. Перед эйфоретиками Данте испытывал особую слабость, но если старый добрый белый привязывал к себе физически, и Данте без проблем с этим справлялся, то штуки вроде джефа подсаживали на лёгкую голову, состояние вседозволенности, повышенное либидо и ясный, как кристалл, ум. Но ничто не бесило в джефе больше развязывающегося языка. От действия — болтливость, желание трахать и космически хорошее настроение. Предчувствие подсказывало, что если джеф — это первая ассоциация с девчонкой, то ждать ничего хорошего не стоит. Но скурить бы эту дрянь в косяке Данте бы не отказался и сейчас. Главное не соблазняться и не пускать под кожу.</p><p>— Я не ебу детей.</p><p>— Ну хоть кого-то ты не ебёшь. У неё была твоя фотка. Та ещё, где ты с этой пидорской чёлкой.</p><p>Ещё лучше. Данте нахмурился и сомкнул зубы, напрягая челюсть.</p><p>— Она ещё что-нибудь говорила?</p><p>— Нет. Только спрашивала про тебя, а потом весь сеанс молчала.</p><p>От Сида Данте вышел уже с твёрдой уверенностью: надо свалить из города хотя бы ненадолго.</p><p>В Лимбо-Сити очень легко спрятаться. Самый густонаселённый город планеты, восемнадцать миллионов человек, живущих на голове и в головах друг у друга. Данте умел сливаться со стенами — такими же грязными, как и здешние порядки и люди. Но если его умудрилась найти какая-то девчонка, то это нехороший знак. Нутро подсказывало исчезнуть.</p><p>Пустые карманы подсказывали, что наличка у него и так заканчивается. Дню предстояло стать встречей выживших выпускников приюта Святой Ламии. Данте вытащил телефон из заднего кармана джинс и позвонил Полу. Из-за специфики его работы Данте пересекался с ним даже чаще, чем с Сидом.</p><p>Пол позволял растаскивать демонов на куски безнаказанно, да ещё и получать за это деньги. Данте заработает за сегодня столько, что хватит забиться от макушки до пяток у самых лучших мастеров.</p><p>Мазки крови превращались в зелёные шуршащие купюры.</p><p>Обломанные куски кристаллов крошились под пальцами и распарывали ладони. Данте рычал и вырывал их, пока демон не схватил его с тыльной стороны шеи и не перебросил через себя. Воздух вылетел из лёгких вместе со шматком густой крови и слюны. Данте лежал на спине и улыбался, слыша вместо своего смеха вязкое бульканье. Свет бил в глаза.</p><p>— Знай своё место. — Демон наступил ему на грудь, сминая рёбра.</p><p>Его небо — потолок. Данте разрушил несущие стены давно, и многоэтажка социальной лестницы внутри его сознания развалилась. Только ему решать, что станет его потолком.</p><p>И Данте знал, где его место — на замызганном его кровью полу в камере допросной, в клубах, на рингах. Но всё это неважно — так закалялась сталь. В его костях — металлические осколки пуль, в его порах спрятались частицы пороха, под его кожей — чернила. Он перебьёт татуировки снова.</p><p>Впившись пальцами в настил ринга, Данте смял его, как бумагу. Обнажая гладкие блестящие мышцы, кожа краснела, чернела и лопалась, а под неё заползали куски войлока и дерева — стремились вверх, к сгибам локтей. Пол под ступнями демона пошёл алыми трещинами.</p><p>Он сделал несколько неуверенных шагов назад, когда Данте распорол ему ногу от паха до лодыжки когтями.</p><p>Недостаточно прочные.</p><p>Позвоночник хрустнул — позвонки выступили под кожей, а черные вены залили тело паучьей сеткой. Всё вокруг стало кроваво алым. С рыком Данте перевернулся на бок и упёрся локтем в настил.</p><p>Сквозь трещины демона хватали пробивающиеся извне души, заливаясь стонами. Данте поднялся на ноги, силясь распрямить сгорбленную спину и вцепляясь в обжигающую сетку ринга. Кости распарывали мясо и сплетались с металлом — кожа пузырилась и горела. Данте помнил, что, провернув первый раз этот фокус, потерял сознание.</p><p>Кровь заливала губы и подбородок — Данте размазал её горящей ладонью по лицу и разулыбался. Демон замахнулся снова, но Данте вцепился в его шею и с размаху ударил лбом в переносицу.</p><p>Демон заорал, когда Данте выломил очередной кристалл около его лица, а затем впился когтями больших пальцев в глаза — белая вязкая склера шипела и мгновенно сворачивалась, соприкасаясь с его руками.</p><p>Демон орал.</p><p>Данте улыбался.</p><p>Удар за ударом пробивая кожу, мышцы, связки и позвоночник одной рукой, Данте второй тянул скальп, отделяя голову от тела. Кровь заливала корпус и шипела, точно склера. В нос бил перехватывающий дыхание запах жженого мяса и металла.</p><p>Хватая ртом воздух, демон захлёбывался кровью и на последнем издыхании распарывал Данте живот оббитыми камнями кулаками.</p><p>Чувство насыщения пришло следом за тяжёлым падением тела на настил. Отбросив голову к трупу, Данте поднял взгляд вверх и посмотрел на балконы и прячущихся за неоном демонов. Молчаливые наблюдатели — не тот мусор, с которым он постоянно имел дело. Древние, как томящееся в ожидании ежедневного обеда метро. Неон смазывал их внешний вид и лица.</p><p>Спортивный интерес. Не более. Данте было любопытно: каковы они на вкус? Насколько смогут оттянуть не оставляющие его боли.</p><p>На мгновение воздух стал чересчур упругим и вытолкнул Данте из Лимбо с глухим хлопком. С трудом удерживая равновесие, он остался в абсолютной тишине. Чересчур быстро. Лимбо выплюнуло его чересчур быстро и оставило в себе всё, что Данте мог делать и чем становиться. Данте видел, как толпа прыгает и кричит, но в ушах звучал только протяжные писк — без интонаций и переменных. Руки казались такими длинными — почти касались пола. Металл и дерево в глухой тишине брякнулись на настил. Толчками кровь смывала прилипший к мясу войлок. Кости желтели, пока не обрастали новыми мышцами и кожей. Данте ничего не чувствовал, пока агония не сконцентрировалась в кончиках заживающих пальцев. Падая на колени, Данте сжимал руки в кулаки и заходился криком. Позвонки вставали на место.</p><p>Сознание выныривало из глубин болевого шока.</p><p>Люди и демоны бесновались за металлической сеткой, хватали прутья и трясли. Воздух наполнялся сигаретным дымом и душным запахом пота. Свет бил в глаза, уходя глубоко в сознание. Данте казалось, что он наблюдает рассвет под самый дерьмовый электрон в своей жизни.</p><p> </p><p>Стаскивая полотенце с головы, Данте размял ноющую спину и протянул руку за сигаретой. Пол стоял напротив, оперевшись плечом в стену и курил. Набитая зелёными купюрами спортивная сумка лежала на низкой лавке рядом с Данте. Оно того стоило.</p><p>— Народу было меньше обычного. — Данте чиркнул зажигалкой и прикурил.</p><p>— Сейчас многим не до этого. Ставки есть, но экономику шароёбит. Половина моих знакомых осталась без работы. Я, хуй знает, чё они этим добиваются.</p><p>Оттолкнувшись от металлических ящиков, Данте подошёл к автомату с газировкой и вставил купюру из сумки. Несмотря на то, что Лимбо выплюнуло его буквально только что, разноцветные банки искажались в спектре пространства и буквы меняли положение — слоганы становились циничнее. Левый глаз резало изнутри.</p><p>— Чё подвис? — хмыкнул за спиной Пол.</p><p>— Выбираю надпись.</p><p>— И чё пишут?</p><p>— Жирней, тупей, лысей. — Данте переводил взгляд с одной металлической банки на другую. — О, импотенция. Пожалуй, она.</p><p>Пол коротко рассмеялся и покачал головой, а потом кивнул на сумку.</p><p>— Ты никогда не поднимал столько за раз. Решил выползти из тени?</p><p>— Не, нужны деньги. — По раздевалке разлетелось шипение, когда Данте поддел ногтем ушко крышки. — Свалю ненадолго.</p><p>— Проблемы?</p><p>— Нет. Меня ищет какая-то малолетняя пизда, и мне это не нравится.</p><p>Пол снова хохотнул и выдохнул дым через нос.</p><p>— Чё, от тебя кто-то всё-таки залетел?</p><p>— Да хули вы с Сидом заладили? Я же, блядь, не ты.</p><p>— Дети — это не так плохо.</p><p>— Ага, ебать. Я обожаю, когда ты начинаешь заливать про семью, видя их от силы раз в две недели.</p><p>— Пошёл ты.</p><p>Данте смял в кулаке металлическую банку и кинул в мусорку через раздевалку. Пол отвёл взгляд. Они с Сидом грубили ему безнаказанного, но всегда проверяли перед этим дно. Когда Данте был не в духе, то на этом дне лежали трупы. Секретом подобное не назвать — они его боялись.</p><p>— Глаза же не всегда были такими? — продолжил Пол. — Помню, что нет.</p><p>— Правильно помнишь.</p><p>Доставая из шкафчика рюкзак, Данте расстёгивал заевшую молнию. Когда-то из отражения на него смотрели глаза цвета незадымлённого заводами города неба. А потом Данте начали пожирать головные боли и демоны — радужка наполнилась кровью.</p><p>— Слушай, мужик, не моё собачье дело, но ты бы притормозил. — Пол бросил сигарету и придавил кроссовком. — Если не хочешь стать, как они, то притормози.</p><p>— Действительно не твоё, — хмыкнул Данте, перекладывая деньги из сумки в рюкзак. — Легко говорить, учитывая, какие они доёбчивые. От себя не убежать, даже если бежать быстро.</p><p>Демоны думали: он что-то вроде полукровки. Такие плодились постоянно: наполовину люди, наполовину демоны — хлипкие существа с раскуроченной психикой. Тот ещё вьющийся под ногами мусор, но превосходящий по силе среднестатистического человека. Демоны любили загонять собственные порождения до кровавых соплей, и Данте попадал под раздачу. На беду демонов Данте точно был чем-то бо́льшим. Еще никто не уходил живым, если он сам того не хотел.</p><p>Поэтому демонам так нравилось смотреть, как он разрывает подобных им на куски. Редкий экземпляр. Демонов магнитом тянуло попробовать, что он из себя представляет. Данте против не был. Он хотел этого не меньше.</p><p>Боль утихала. Мир стабилизировался.</p><p>Данте питался ими и чувствовал, что возглавляет адскую пищевую цепочку.</p><p>— Но глаз выглядит дерьмово, — не унимался Пол.</p><p>— Я наращивал мясо на костях. Очевидно, что даже моя нервная система немного прихуела.</p><p>Но к зеркалу Данте подошёл. Капилляры левого глаза лопались у слёзного озера и ползли паучьей сеткой, растворяющейся в красном цвете радужки.</p><p>Не страшно.</p><p>Данте взъерошил ещё влажные волосы и поправил ворот кожаного плаща. Он довольно рано уяснил одну простую вещь: когда любишь трахаться, нет ничего проще, чем выглядеть хорошо. Ещё пять лет назад, Данте бы посмотрел на себя и назвал говнарём, который предаёт уличную культуру и её понятия. На деле единственные имевшие значение культура и понятия — это те, что облегчали ему жизнь. Девочкам и мальчикам нравилось, как он нехорошо улыбается, что выглядит так, будто не пропускает занятия с тренером. Им нравились его глаза, и каждый грёбанный раз они спрашивали, где он заказал такие яркие линзы.</p><p>В отражении промелькнула тень — Данте резко обернулся. За дверью под музыку скакало слишком много демонов. Они действовали на нервы.</p><p>— Сколько урвал себе в этот раз? — спросил Данте, вытаскивая из кармана таблетки.</p><p>— Двадцать процентов, как обычно.</p><p>— Я слишком тебя балую. Позвоню, как вернусь в город.</p><p>— Скучать не буду.</p><p>Пол отсалютовал в ответ, и Данте вышел через запасный выход, вытаскивая из кармана солнечные очки. Солнце стремилось к линии горизонта — высотки Лимбо-Сити тонули в грязно-зелёном свете и выхлопных парах сотни застрявших в пробке машин.</p><p>Тлеющий оранжевым светом конец сигареты выделял тепло, а дым наполнял лёгкие.</p><p>Данте силился покинуть город не один раз, но проблема созависимых отношений в их созависимости. Лимбо-Сити звал его, и когда Данте приходил, то силился уничтожить — спалить дотла даже кости. Нарушая личные границы, Лимбо-Сити забирался горожанам под кожу и в голову — малейшее неподчинение, и город бушевал, поглощая в себя. Иногда по ночам Данте будили крики пропащих душ, которых улицы утянули за неповиновение. Город питал их, город воспитывал их, город кормил — город требовал многое в замен.</p><p>Лимбо-Сити питал и Данте. Лимбо-Сити дышал, вбирая в лёгкие заводов чистый кислород и выдыхая наполненный тяжёлыми металлами воздух.</p><p>На жизни Данте одна проблема зрела на другой. В грязных закоулках города действовало единственное правило — быть красным кровяным тельцем среди сотни таких же и плыть по венам туда, куда толкает сердечная мышца Лимбо-Сити. Проще говоря, не выёбываться. Но Данте выёбываться любил.</p><p>Город пытался выплюнуть его и раздавить.</p><p>Раковые клетки этого города — беспризорники, проститутки, наркоманы, сексуальные девианты и прочий сброд, с которым общался Данте. Они формировались и росли в обшарпанных домах, плодились, превращая улицы в грязные притоны. Лимбо-Сити делал их такими; общество делало их такими, но ни тем, ни другим прогрессирующая болезнь не приносила пользы.</p><p>Данте пускал метастазы везде, где проходил. Обоюдная ненависть и обоюдная необходимость — самые больные и самые долгие отношения в его жизни.</p><p>И этот город был грешен. Данте рано усвоил законы священной книги Лимбо-Сити.</p><p>Притворяйся слабее, притворяйся глупее, добрее, щедрее, ненапряжнее, проще, а потом сожри их всех, когда они расслабятся и почувствуют собственное превосходство.</p><p>Под ногами небо шло волнами, когда тяжёлые подошвы ботинок поднимали стаю брызг в лужах на асфальте. Солнце исчезало за неоновыми вывесками и светящимися телеэкранами центра города. Толпы иностранных туристов улыбались и фотографировались на фоне башни Раптор-Ньюс — людей на улице становилось больше.</p><p>Знакомая вибрация пробивалась через асфальт — древний дышал размеренно и сыто. Нырнув под красно-синюю вывеску метро, Данте спустился по лестнице к эскалатору и затерялся в потоке людей, стремящихся домой после рабочего дня. Данте нужно было попасть на зелёную линию, чтобы после выйти прямо у дверей автовокзала. Самолёты и железнодорожные рейсы сопровождались ворохом жужжащих над ухом камер, а автовокзалами Данте часто исчезал откуда угодно. Если осторожничать и пересаживаться, то след терялся с концами.</p><p>Бежать от ребёнка казалось чем-то абсурдным, но Данте слишком часто игнорировал чутьё, а потом не мог вымыть куски мяса из-под плинтусов, а демоническую кровь — из-под ногтей.</p><p>Ему давно нужно было передохнуть, чтобы не передо́хнуть.</p><p>Электронный циферблат над туннелем отсчитывал секунды до прибытия. Выталкиваемый составом воздух шевелил волосы и вороты одежды собравшихся у желтой шуцлинии людей. Данте видел, как рядом стоящий парень наступил на черту безопасности, и та обвила его ногу. Желтая рифлёная чешуя шуцлинии переливалась под светом холодного мертвого света люминесцентных ламп и дрожала от нетерпения.</p><p>Секунды циферблата заморгали, превратились в горизонтальный ряд вертикальных линий, а после выстроились в слово. Нарастающий шёпот дублировал написанное.</p><p>«ШАГАЙ».</p><p>Шагай нахуй, подумал Данте и схватил парня за воротник куртки, отбрасывая назад. Красный состав с грохотом пронёсся мимо, начиная торможение. Залипшие в бесконечном потоке новостной ленты на экранах смартфонов люди ничего не замечали, вваливались толпами в распахнувшиеся двери. Данте посмотрел через плечо — поволока стеклянного взгляда парня ссыпалась. Если через пару месяцев он не слезет с того, на чём сидит, спасать из-под колёс будет уже некого.</p><p>Метро недовольно урчало.</p><p>Когда стеклянные двери смыкались, Данте увидел её в бесконечном потоке человеческих тел, направляющихся к эскалатору. Как и сказал Сид — короткие синие волосы, тощая и похожа на котёнка. Не в его вкусе. Прижимая скрипичный футляр к груди, она смотрела Данте в глаза. Состав тронулся, и девчонка стремительно исчезла из виду.</p><p>Упав на сидение, Данте поднял очки и растёр переносицу. Он точно ни разу в жизни её не видел. В какой бы умат Данте не закидывался, он запоминал если не лица, то образы, определённые особенности внешности.</p><p>Чувствуя, как закипает, Данте провёл ладонями по выбритым вискам и сомкнул руки в замок на шее.</p><p>День ещё не достиг поздней ночи, а уже его вымотал.</p><p>Всё дело в парнях — слишком часто Данте с ними пересекаться не горел желанием. Можно не признаваться себе сколько угодно, но эти встречи бередили что-то внутри, а Данте нравилось думать: внутри его пусто. Внутри его такая темень, что если слишком долго смотреть по ту сторону рёбер, темнота посмотрит в ответ.</p><p>Данте часто резали, и некоторым людям удавалось пробраться в эту черноту. Зашивая его изнутри, они оставались. Когда эти люди уходили, швы расходились. Никакая регенерация не помогала, сколько бы душ он не поглотил.</p><p>Город забирал и забирал. Данте привыкал выдерживать дистанцию.</p><p>Когда им было по семнадцать, у Пола родился первый ребёнок. Тот год Данте не помнил совершенно — как и предыдущие четыре. Как не помнил вчера. Данте запивал, заедал, закуривал и затрахивал головные боли с тринадцати лет. Заниматься подобным веселее в компании. И безопаснее. Тогда Данте ещё думал о ней.</p><p>Игги пропал в тот же год. На заявления полиция разводили руками. А потом Полу позвонили из больницы, найдя у пациента в куртке телефон с его последним входящим.</p><p>Удивительное дело — человеческое тело умудряется сохранять жизнь на пределе допустимых представлений. Сид так и не смог посмотреть на Игги, Пол отвернулся, Патти закрывала руками лицо. Данте смотрел — смотрел в глаза тлеющим остаткам разума.</p><p>— Я продышаться, — на выдохе произнёс Сид и направился к выходу из палаты.</p><p>Остальные вышли следом.</p><p>Данте точно знал, что это сделали демоны. Они не тронули ни кошелёк, ни документы, ни телефон — здесь было место только бессмысленному насилию. Черепушку вскрыли, и оставили Игги умирать на окраине города. Раны врачи прочистили, но Данте не мог отделаться от ощущения, что из мелких тёмных кратеров вот-вот появятся новые паразиты — выползут белыми жирными червями и заполнят палату до пололка, сожрут Игги полностью.</p><p>Человека можно вскрыть, и он будет жить. Человека могут заживо поедать паразиты, роиться у затылка, в мозгах, и он будет жить. Игги реагировал на свет и на голос, но никого не узнавал.</p><p>Данте опустился на корточки около койки. Игги что-то промычал и улыбнулся ему — Данте улыбнулся тоже.</p><p>Воздух палаты пропитался лекарствами и рассеянным синим светом. Поддавшись вперёд, Данте обнял Игги, чувствуя, как тот предпринимает неловкие попытки обнять в ответ, и сжал крепче.</p><p>Хрустнули шея и позвоночник — Игги обмяк.</p><p>Убивать в Лимбо и убивать здесь — не одно и то же. Сделанное всегда сопровождалось разными мотивами и осадок оставляло разный.</p><p>Положив Игги обратно, Данте накрыл его с головой простынёй и направился к выходу из палаты. Человеческая душа внутри трепыхалась и билась в клетке рёбер — безымянное тело выдуется из трубы больничного крематория, душа Игги сгорит внутри очередной вспышкой гнева, как и души демонов. Данте закрыл за собой дверь и одним резким движением вырвал ручку, обездвижив язычок замка.</p><p>— Не пытайтесь зайти в палату. — Данте выкинул ручку в открытое окно, в которое Пол выдыхал сигаретный дым. — Смените номера.</p><p>— Что ты сделал? — Сид поднял глаза и отлип от стены. — Что ты сделал?</p><p>Данте пожал плечами и направился по коридору. Пол захлопнул окно с такой силой, что с окна посыпалась синяя краска.</p><p>— Данте, что ты сделал? — повторил Сид. — Данте!</p><p>Ничего.</p><p>«Мудак».</p><p>Большим пальцем левой руки Данте сдирал облупившийся синий лак с безымянного пальца и читал ругательство за ругательством, высвечивающихся на табло объявлений. Состав нёсся между станциями. Подлетая к очередному выходу из туннеля, вагон заливался светом белых люминесцентных ламп.</p><p>Призраки прошлого роились в голове, и Данте не мог от них сбежать. Быть трезвым равно быть грустным, он это знал.</p><p>Через полгода после Игги пропала Патти — не вернулась домой. Данте не спохватился сразу, потому что в их отношениях в порядке вещей было не появляться по нескольку дней. Происходящее между ними всегда оставалось чем-то несерьёзным, но удобным. Данте нравились её восточная красота, фанатизм по родной культуре и то, как она ловко крутила тонкими пальцами самокрутки.</p><p>Смерти такой она не заслуживала, как и Игги.</p><p>На фотографиях, которые следователи вывалили на стол перед Данте, Патти отрезали голову — рванные края, удар за ударом. Демоны так не поступали: им всегда хватало силы, чтобы сделать всё чисто и быстро. Пах ей раскурочили трубой с таким усердием, что бедра и низ живота превратились в месиво. Кровь залила ноги и пол вокруг.</p><p>Патти была жива, когда это происходило.</p><p>Красное на белом или белое на красном.</p><p>— Уже подрочили на эти фотки? — Данте откинулся на металлическом стуле и звякнул наручниками.</p><p>Следователь схватил его за волосы и с размаху приложил о стол — нижний ряд зубов пробил губу насквозь, нос хрустнул. Кровь хлынула на фотографии. Белое-белое тело в красных пятнах. Данте понимал, что это она перед ним на снимках только по татуировкам. Плечи затряслись — в истеричном смехе можно потерять любые эмоции. Следователь не унимался.</p><p>Матовый металлический стол заливался кровью — в ней отражался неживой белый свет люминесцентных ламп. От ударов по поверхности расходились круги ада.</p><p>Данте выходил из участка и ничего перед собой не видел.</p><p>Данте выходил из метро и оборачивался. Он путал следы настолько, что путался в себе. Хотелось сбежать, но не хотелось никуда идти. На рекламном щите у пешеходного перехода, ведущего к автовокзалу, пестрила алым социальная реклама; Лимбо искажал картинку.</p><p>«Нужна помощь? Убей себя».</p><p>Данте усмехнулся. Он вернётся, когда всё вокруг уляжется или когда очень захочется снова выблёвывать лёгкие в родных краях.</p><p>Но жизнь Данте состояла из случаев и безграмотных решений. В кармане завибрировал поставленный на беззвучный режим телефон, и Данте достал его, уставившись в разбитый экран — номер не определён. Предоплаченный мобильник, купленный за углом, или уличный таксофон — дилер. Дилеры звонят только в одном случае — у них появилась заборная дурь и им нужно поскорее её сбыть. Желательно тому, у кого всегда есть наличка и кто берет сразу много.</p><p>Поправляя лямку рюкзака, Данте занёс большой палец над красной дрожащей кнопкой отмены, а после, скривив губы, смахнул экран вправо и приложил телефон к уху.</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Мужик, у меня появилась такая заборная дурь, ты охуеешь. — Голос по ту сторону линии был суетливым и радостным. — Срочно тащи свой зад ко мне.</p><p>Жизнь Данте состояла из клубка запутанных случайных событий и безграмотных решений.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. // архивные записи: оперативная сводка, допрос</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>→</strong>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">C:\Users\FuckingBullshit\Рабочий стол\MyDarling\read_me_first_12052013.txt</span>
</p><p>@</p><p>К,</p><p>Надеюсь, ты заметишь этот файл вовремя. Прости, что иду дырами в твоём ПО и шифровкой, но временно лучше так.</p><p>Перебирал старые нераскрытые дела. Наткнулся на кое-что интересное. Имена разные, но по описаниям это твой парень. Оба дела висяки с 2007 года.</p><p>Первое по делу Игги Джексона 1989 года рождения. Парня нашли на Вест-Вью еле живым. Кто-то похожий на твоего дружка пришёл в больницу и добил его. Сломаны позвоночник в двух местах и шея. Следователи подозревали, что убийца просто закончил начатое, чтобы мальчик ничего не смог рассказать. Хотя не факт, что он рассказал бы: повреждение головного мозга.</p><p>Второе по делу Бэтами Пак 1991 года рождения. Не могу читать про всех этих девочек, господи. Как представлю тебя или... Чёрт. Твоего парня замели, потому что он обращался в полицию из-за пропажи похожей по приметам девушки. Записи в деле должны быть, но их нет. Концы опять в воду. Подозреваемого отпустили, потому что биометрический материал не совпал с материалом, найденным на трупе. Здесь он выступал под именем. Я пробью, конечно, но не думаю, что он использовал потом это имя где-то ещё. Но если найду какие-то связи с другими делами, то отныне буду подписывать его именно так.</p><p>Сводки и фотографии в pdf файле. Они не из приятных.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>С обожанием,</p><p>всё ещё помнящий, как ты спиздила серебро из моего дома, потерпевший :) |</p><p> </p><p>Архив █ █: оперативная сводка № █ █<br/>11.04.2007</p><p>ПОЛИЦИЯ ЛИМБО-СИТИ<br/><strong>ОТЧЁТ ДЛЯ ИНФОРМИРОВАНИЯ ОБЩЕСТВЕННОСТИ</strong></p><p>1.　Место:</p><p>　　Госпиталь Святой Ламии</p><p>2.　Идентификационный номер инцидента:</p><p>　　2007-███████</p><p>3.　Характер инцедента:</p><p>　　Умышленное причинение смерти</p><p>4.　Дата/Время инцидента:</p><p>　　11/04/07 1303</p><p>5.　Место:</p><p>　　5 Марбас-Стрит</p><p>　　Лимбо-Сити</p><p>6.　Свидетели/Участники:</p><p>　　██████████</p><p>7.　Детали инцидента:</p><p>　　В вышеуказанную дату на место преступления по адресу 5 Марбас-Стрит, Лимбо-Сити в 13 часов 03 минут прибыла оперативная машина с двумя полицейскими. Главврач госпиталя Святой Ламии сообщил об убийстве группой лиц. По прибытию полицейские назвали себя и попытались выяснить детали произошедшего.</p><p>　　На месте преступления сняты отпечатки пальцев. Личность потерпевшего была установлена по документам. По словам свидетелей потерпевшего пришли навестить родственники. В настоящее время личности устанавливаются. Дверь в палату была повреждена снаружи. Со слов свидетелей были составлены автопортреты и прикреплены к делу. С камер не удалось установить личность главного подозреваемого.</p><p>　　Мужчина: от 15 до 20 лет, примерный рост от 180 до 190 сантиметров, имеет татуировки. Объявлен в розыск.</p><p>　　Инцидент находится на рассмотрении. Ожидается вскрытие патологоанатома. Обновления отчётов будут предоставляться по мере необходимости.</p><p> </p><p>Архив █ █: приложение к делу № █ █<br/>05.12.2007</p><p>ПОЛИЦИЯ ЛИМБО-СИТИ<br/><strong>ОТЧЁТ ДЛЯ ВНУТРЕННЕГО ИНФОРМИРОВАНИЯ</strong></p><p>1.　Место:</p><p>　　████████</p><p>2.　Идентификационный номер инцидента:</p><p>　　2007-███████</p><p>3.　Характер инцедента:</p><p>　　Убийство с особой жестокостью</p><p>4.　Дата/Время инцидента:</p><p>　　02/12/2007 1631</p><p>5.　Место:</p><p>　　████████████████</p><p>　　██████████</p><p>6.　Свидетели/Участники:</p><p>　　Дэмиен Норт</p><p>7.　Детали:</p><p>　　В вышеуказанную дату был допрошен Дэмиен Норт 16 часов и 31 минут двумя следователями, ведущими дело. От сотрудничества Дэмиен отказался. Был отпущен после снятия отпечатков и сдачи биоматериалов. Материалы не совпали с найденными на теле Бэтами Пак.</p><p>　　Инцидент находится на рассмотрении. Обновления отчётов будут предоставляться по мере необходимости. Запись допроса прилагается.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. III. го(л ll р)од</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мысли зажёвывались кассетной плёнкой в старом глючном магнитофоне мозгов. Под черепной коробкой переломанные механизмы запускали образы сплошным потоком — заедали и зацикливались. Данте тряс головой. Кто-то беспорядочно тыкал кнопки: лента наматывалась обратно.</p><p>Выбивая табак и смешивая его с перемолотой травой, Данте заталкивал содержимое обратно в трубку сигаретной бумаги и прижимал плотнее к фильтру, а после закручивал кончик, доставая зажигалку. Бензин заканчивался, поэтому пламя вырвалось из-под щёлкающего искрами кремния с третьего раза. Дым и чувство спокойствия оседали в лёгких, заставляя Данте откинуться на кровати и закрыть глаза.</p><p>Возможно, это невозможно — утолить все желания, которые он хочет.</p><p>Кто-то нажал на быструю перемотку. Кассета завизжала.</p><p>Морщась от звука, Данте тянул пиво и смотрел в окна борделя, который дверь к двери держался рядом с клубом. Заглушающая крики музыка била в стены, вырываясь на улицы. Таблетка под языком таяла медленно, глотками Данте смывал её действие по гортани.</p><p>По мостовой, под ногами, слонялись люди. Стайка подростков толпилась около входа в клуб — девчонка строила глазки охраннику, чтобы тот пропустил её и других ребят, не заглядывая в документы. Другая девчонка в розовом свете ламп — примерно того же возраста — просила клиента её не бить.</p><p>Она пятилась к окну — мужик желал трахнуть её, как он хочет, а девчонка желала — жить.</p><p>Данте переложил бутылку в левую руку к сигарете, а правую завёл за спину, вытаскивая из кобуры револьвер. Начищенный белый металл Эбони сверкнул в свете уличных фонарей. Оттянув со щелчком курок на себя, Данте отпил пива и вытянул руку, прицеливаясь в голову. Указательный палец лёг на спусковой крючок.</p><p>В этом городе деньги имели слишком большое влияние на вещи даже для него. Некорректное понимание ценообразования — покупая кого-то или что-то, нельзя делать сверх оплаченного. Нужно кататься на арендованных машинах аккуратно. Стекло борделя задрожало и пошло волнами, заливая всё вокруг розовым светом.</p><p>«Не твоё ебаное дело».</p><p>Не его, но он желал этого. Чем его желание убивать отличалось от желание офисных червей трахать детей после работы пятничными вечерами.</p><p>Опуская прицел на сантиметр ниже, Данте нажал на спусковой крючок. Револьвер выплюнул пороховые пары и разрывную пулю, прошедшую через стекло и мягкие ткани. Пах мужика разорвался фейерверком: кровь брызнула на стены, окно и лицо девчонки. На месте члена красовался раскуроченный кратер их кусков костей, застывших в мягкой влажной плоти.</p><p>Данте всегда успевал досчитать до трёх, прежде чем эти черви поднимали визг — очередной вопль потерялся в музыке клуба.</p><p>Музыка на кассетной ленте становилась размеренной.</p><p>У девчонки были такие красивые бёдра — Данте засовывал под тонкую резинку стрингов купюры и вёл горячими ладонями её по ногам.</p><p>Девчонка была голодная до денег, он — до её тела. Она наклонялась перед его лицом и прогибалась в спине — Данте гладил её по гладкой коже вдоль позвоночнике и тянул на себя за накладные ангельские крылья, чтобы она села ему на колени. Двигая бедрами, девчонка заводила руки за голову и впивалась пальцами в волосы Данте, пока он целовал её в шею.</p><p>Она пахла сногсшибательно вкусно.</p><p>— Я дам тебе это, — Данте потряс пачкой купюр, — если ты мне отсосёшь.</p><p>Девчонка обернулась через плечо и, разулыбавшись, соскользнула с его колен на пол. Она всё делала медленно: медленно расстёгивала ремень и сосала тоже, брала глубоко — с заглотом. Губы блестели от смазки и слюны.</p><p>Данте отпивал пиво и щёлкал пальцами, чтобы она смотрела ему в глаза.</p><p>Перемотка пошла назад: неслась со скрипом, повреждая магнитный слой, оставляя царапины и зарубки. Достигнув начала записи, лента со щелчком остановилась на белой, почти прозрачной области принятого решения. Данте не обманывался — он никогда в жизни не оставлял в памяти ничего хорошего. По чистым листам расползались кляксы самых неправильных из возможных решений.</p><p>До вокзала оставалось несколько метров. Данте смотрел в экран телефона, чувствуя характерный для желаний голод. Автомагистраль привычно для понедельника пестрила чёрно-жёлтыми кэбами, стремящимися в центр города. Вставая у края тротуара и вытягивая руку с большим пальцем вверх, Данте старался оставить разум прозрачно-чистым.</p><p>Кассетная лента начала накручиваться на принимающую катушку, становясь тёмно-синего цвета.</p><p>На выдохе голоса в сигаретном дыму становились глубже и полнее, но удары музыкальных битов превращали их в белый шум, становясь пустотой в сознании. Пол дрожал под ногами, стены шли скачущими кислотными линиями — Данте видел это. Жилы помещения, вены, по которым нёсся неон, раскачивая толпу снова и снова.<br/>По венам Данте, сминая мысли и разбавляя кровь, бежал алкоголь и наркота — та самая, которой демоны пичкали людей, чтобы потом высосать досуха.</p><p>Плечом Данте толкнул раздербаненную дверь в мужской туалет, на секунду теряясь в красном свете ламп. Картина перед глазами, словно проявляющаяся плёнка, обретала объём. Это не ради фотографий здесь всегда такой неестественный свет, чтобы сложнее было иглами найти правильные места, но зачем Данте свет, если он чувствовал вены, если он чувствовал, что бежит по ним.</p><p>— Эй, красавчик.</p><p>В нос ударил запах надвигающегося Лимбо, и Данте схватил демона рукой за шею, вынося им дверь туалетной кабинки. Всё кругом дрожало и облазило, пузырилось и двигалось.</p><p>Крепче перехватив второй рукой бутылку за горлышко, Данте с размаху ударил ею демона по голове. Он хотел быть здесь, а не в Лимбо. Он хотел, чтобы от него отвязались.</p><p>Демон раскрыл зубастую пасть, и Данте с размаху засунул бутылку в самую глотку, а затем сжал горло — стекло внутри лопнуло, и демон закряхтел, захлёбываясь чёрной вязкой кровью. Она брызнула на серо-зелёные исписанные ругательствами стены кабинки. Демон продолжал дергаться и клацать зубами.</p><p>Живучие ублюдки.</p><p>Схватившись за голову в наростах, Данте с размаху приложил её о плитку — плечо демона в металлических платинах зацепило трубу около сливного бака — вода хлынула наружу, размывая чернильную кровь по жёлто-коричневому полу. Кости под пальцами хрустели и смещались, пока не смешались с содержимым черепушки. Данте сделал пару шагов назад, выходя из кабинки и стряхивая прилипшие из-за крови волосы к рукам.</p><p>Труп развалился на унитазе. Остатки головы Данте скинул под крышку бака, чтобы полицейские парой часов позже ломали голову, какой псих и под чем такое сотворил.</p><p>Оттянув вымазанную в крови майку от тела, Данте поджал губы и покачал головой. Сводя лопатки и разминая спину, он почувствовал кобуру с револьверами под плащом. Не будь он таким заторможенным и пьяным, пачкаться бы не стал.</p><p>— Ёбаный нахуй в рот, — прошипел Данте и закатил глаза. — Просто ёбаный нахуй в рот.</p><p>Шмотками не напастись. Такое выматывало.</p><p>Кассетная лента накручивалась — принимающая катушка утолщалась.</p><p>Данте мотало.</p><p>Из стороны в сторону. Ему казалось, что припади он к стене, то врастёт в неё, станет с городом одним целым. Улицы сменялись одна за другой, текли яркой неоновой рекой, а Данте качало на небольших волнах. Лимбо-Сити расцветал в ночи, раскрывал огромные бутоны ночных заведений, в которые слетались люди и демоны. В воздух Лимбо-Сити выплёвывал споры, заполняющие лёгкие и сводящие с ума; корнями путался в ногах — Данте запинался о бордюры.</p><p>Наполненный голодом город.</p><p>Все чего-то желали, все куда-то спешили, всем что-то было нужно. В детстве Данте сводил в ума только скручивающий желудок голод. Взрослея Данте постиг голод по человеческому телу, по насилию и по кристально чистому кайфу. И Лимбо-Сити через край переполнялся миллионами таких же ненасытных тварей. Оправдываясь необходимостью, они переплетались и путались друг с другом. Кому-то впоследствии выбраться уже не удавалось — и с каждым днём клубок становился всё больше, а в середине — сгнившие трупы, которые уже никогда не увидят, как над высотками зданий взойдёт вечно затянутое дымом солнце.</p><p>«Попробуй всё».</p><p>Почему бы не попробовать высшую математику, спорт. Почему бы не попробовать политологию или физику. Почему не попробовать искреннюю благотворительность, а не ради пониженной налоговой ставки. Почему бы не попробовать чувства, а не плату за секс. Потому что это не то, в этом никакого кайфа и сколько себя не обманывай — это не утоляет голод.</p><p>Лимбо-Сити и был первородным грехом, наверное.</p><p>Город помогал перенасытиться. Данте думал, что было в тех колёсах и зачем что-то кроме чревоугодия. Зачем семиступенчатая классификация, если всё можно подвести под него. Исключая, пожалуй, уныние. Если бы Данте потребовалось описать себя и всех вокруг двумя словами, он бы так и сказал.</p><p>Голод и уныние.</p><p>Замкнутый круг: без первого рождалось второе, во втором выявлялось первое. Если и была возможность выпутаться из этого клубка, то Данте о ней не знал. Всё, что он мог, — держать от середины и гнить разве что переносном смысле.</p><p>— Бля.</p><p>К чёрту вот такой бычий кайф. Данте ненавидел, когда его запирало в клетке собственного тела.</p><p>Канаты мыслей трещали, грозясь уронить напичканный остатками самоконтроля лифт в пылающую гневом шахту. Перила на лестнице позвонков обваливались, когда Данте убегал от наступающей волнами боли.</p><p>Стены его высотки исполосовали ругательствами, многие из них Данте выцарапывал сам, пока ногтевые пластилины не отслаивались — лишь бы не оставаться среди мусора плохих мыслей, раскиданных по углам. В этих мыслях копошились насекомые постоянно мучавших его сомнений. Чаще всего Данте размазывал их подошвами по осколкам идей, но иногда эти сомнения заставляли его смотреть слишком глубоко — в сторону подвальных помещений. Оттуда раздавались детские мальчишеские голоса и женские крики. Данте старался затопить цоколь алкоголем.</p><p>Из этой высотки не было выхода, окна зарешёчены. Зато дверь на крышу никогда не запиралась. В любом случае, чтобы выйти надо знать, куда идти, иначе все возможные дороги завяжутся тугой петлёй на шее. Данте же понимал, что может сходить разве что нахуй.</p><p>Голод, уныние и одиночество. Отстранённость от чужих проблем, игнорирование своих.</p><p>— Можно ваши документы?</p><p>Прозвучало оглушающе — словно его схватили за ворот куртки и вытащили на разряженный воздух. Данте повернулся лицом к полицейскому и наклонил голову вбок.</p><p>— Чё?</p><p>Из лифтовой шахты пахло бензином. Данте сделал последнюю затяжку и отстрелил средним пальцем тлеющий окурок в темноту. Злость закипала всегда где-то в горле. Ненавидеть полицию просто — за всё, что они с ним делали, за всё, что они не сделали, когда Данте пересиливал себя и обращался за помощью. Черти при форме. Профессия делала их такими или это мухи слетались на говно — Данте разницы не видел. Если они не видели различий, то почему должен он.</p><p>— Ваши документы, пожалуйста, — повторил полицейский, пока Данте заводил руку за спину, под плащ.</p><p>Голод, уныние, одиночество и гнев.</p><p>Лифтовую шахту разносило на куски — высотку сотрясало. У Данте от злости дрожала нижняя челюсть.</p><p>— Не подходите ко мне, блядь, не смотрите на меня! — Револьвер со стуком о зубы вскользнул в рот полицейского и упёрся в нёбо. — Или я завалю тебя. Я завалю вас всех. Потом найду ваши семьи и выебу ваших жён и детей. Сука, блядь, заткнись. Завали!</p><p>Данте ненавидел скулёж и стоны. Медленно взводя курок и опуская палец на спусковой крючок, он не моргая смотрел в глаза полицейского. Мушка Эбони расцарапала тонкую кожу нёба — кровь бежала по стволу. Данте надавил сильнее. Скользнув глубже, револьвер уткнулся в язычок, заставляя горло полицейского сократиться.</p><p>— Заблюёшь мне ствол, — улыбнулся Данте, — и я тебя пополам сломаю.</p><p>Кто-то дважды постучал по плечу настолько неожиданно, что указательный палец чуть не соскользнул и не нажал спуск. Данте медленно обернулся.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, Дэм, остынь.</p><p>Данте улыбалось с десяток ртов. Кто эти люди и чьи на них лица.</p><p>Лица таяли в дыму. Пахло мятной жвачкой и карамелью, пока они целовались. Красная помада, казалось, была везде. Отстраняясь, Данте почувствовал рифлёную таблетку во рту, практически рефлекторно заталкивая её языком под нижнюю губу.</p><p>— Что это?</p><p>— Аркада. — Она улыбнулась, а Данте тяжело выдохнул.</p><p>— Блядь.</p><p>От Аркады он каждый раз выпадал кусками, а потом не мог восстановить их в хронологическом порядке. Напичканная демоническими приправами наркота утаскивала Данте в круговорот несвязных между собой событий. Мысли быстро сбились в клубок зажеванной ленты — на последнем чистом пространстве Данте записал не пропасть в этой бездне больше, чем на неделю.</p><p>Его не накрывало, его вечно вставляло от Аркады по щелчку пальцев. Данте здесь, он всё контролировал и провал — его держали под руки, смеялись и лапали везде. Ни секунды по середине, выключило — включило. Набитая порошком и водкой лампочка мешала проводнику нести по себе электрический ток. Данте искрил и гас — цепь не замыкалась. Осколки разлетались повсюду.</p><p>Кассетная лента неслась вперёд и продолжала записывать то, что не будет перенесено на карту памяти.</p><p>В грязном туалете клуба Данте трясло. Зуб не попадал на зуб, и он стискивал челюсти до онемения. Сосредоточиться не получалось, и Данте точно не знал — наступал отходняк или его вновь пришибало откуда-то взявшимся воздействием Лимбо. Трясущимися руками он затыкал слив и открывал холодную воду, заполняя грязную раковину. Перед глазами на зеркале прыгали мелкие надписи.</p><p>«Сражаться за мир — это как ебаться за девственность».</p><p>Сминая пальцами металл, Данте впился в края раковины и нырнул лицом в ледяную воду, заливая джинсы и ботинки. Музыка терялась в толще. Закрывая глаза, Данте выталкивал весь воздух из лёгких, пока те не начало жечь.</p><p>Данте задыхался.</p><p>Горячие сухие руки обхватывали его шею — мозолистые пальцы впивались в кожу, оставляя красные следы. Глаза закатывались, но он скорее видел, чем чувствовал, как парень скользит на его члене.</p><p>— Сжимай, блядь, крепче, — прохрипел Данте.</p><p>Сначала они дрочили на простое порно, потом на групповухи, потом кинки, потом лезли в тёмные закоулки интернета, пытаясь не оставлять следов и смотря, как других унижали и использовали за деньги, под угрозами. Всё всегда ради безликих неотупляющих людей по ту сторону экрана с членом в руке. Успехом считалось, если этот переваренный медиа дурак хотя бы осознавал происходящее — осознавал, испытывал отвращение к себе, но продолжал дрочить.</p><p>С сексом также. Так просто уже не кончить.</p><p>— Сильнее.</p><p>Лицо наливалось кровью, капилляры лопались — перед глазами плясал хоровод вращающихся по кругу светящихся пятен. Потолок с каждой попыткой вдоха приближался всё ближе. Данте сомкнул зубы и зажмурился.</p><p>Данте задыхался.</p><p>Он не понимал, почему боль такая оглушающая, если только вчера он расковырял того демона на ринге. Роясь в глубоких карманах плаща в поисках пакетов порошка или колёс, Данте выудил телефон и зажёг кнопкой разбитый экран.</p><p>Среда. Три дня назад.</p><p>Экран дрожал, пиксели бились. Трещины ползли на пальцы, скалывали кожу, обнажая нутро — грязно-коричневый ржавый металл, весь в коррозии. Трещины ползли выше, к сгибам локтей, к тёмным точкам и синякам на венах. Данте перевёл взгляд на экран телефона.</p><p>Суббота. Шесть дней назад.</p><p>Узкий закоулок с мусорными баками тряхнуло — со старых скрипучих лестничных пролётов над головой посыпался оседавший там годами песок. Город чувствовал одиночество и чувствовал, что его молят о помощи.</p><p>«Заблудился?»</p><p>Растекаясь по стене, желто-зелёная надпись пульсировала. Подойдя, Данте упёрся лбом в холодный кирпич и закрыл глаза. А затем сжал ладонь в кулак и ударил.</p><p>И снова.</p><p>Обветренная кожа на костяшках лопалась. Каменная крошка липла к обнажившимся костям. Трещины расползались по плечам и по корпусу — Данте разваливался на куски, и не понимал: в прямом или в метафорическом смысле.</p><p>Скользя трясущимися пальцами по стене, Данте сполз на асфальт и зашёлся криком. Висок раскурочивало изнутри, выламывало. Вдавливая ладони в глазницы, Данте думал лишь о том, когда это закончится. Никогда не закончится, пока он сам не приложит усилия. Над ухом раздался щелчок взводящегося курка.</p><p>Отдающая катушка кассеты всё вращалась, выбрасывая ленту наружу. Собирать себя вручную, закручивать разболтавшиеся гайки — Данте это умел. Принимающую катушку медленно вращали пальцами, наматывая ленту на место и нажимая проигрывание. Данте двигался вперёд.</p><p>Невесомо касаясь потных тел, Данте разрезал собой толпу и направлялся к бару. Когда накрывало, то практически никогда не удавалось поймать начальную точку. Это было как засыпать — погружение. Данте погружался в толпу. Неоновые молнии неслись вверх по стенам, очерчивая тёмные контуры танцующих девушек и парней — Данте смотрел на них и улыбался. В голове лишь ритм этого места, этого города. Выхватив шот из красных наманикюренных пальцев, Данте опрокинул его в себя и отодвинул рукой пьяную возмущающуюся девицу. Так тихо по ту сторону черепной коробки и так громко за пределами. Когда Данте начинал, то уже не мог остановиться — наркотики, алкоголь, секс, наркотики и снова алкоголь. Обычные люди, вращаясь по этой спирали, скатывались на самое дно. Для него же это была увеселительная поездка на кокаиновой карусели — нужны только деньги на билеты.</p><p>Отрезвление пришло на секунду. Эндорфин пах эндорфином. И Данте его чуял.</p><p>Она сидела у бара и смотрела в стакан. Словно почувствовав взгляд, девчонка с короткими синими волосами резко повернула голову и посмотрела сквозь людей на Данте.</p><p>На кроваво-красном лице в мельтешащем алом свете клуба Данте не видел ни отметок демона, ни кровоточащих чернотой глаз.</p><p>Уходящая в бордовый цвет светомузыка сменилась яркой вспышкой белого. Девчонка продолжала смотреть на него.</p><p>Улица. В её глазах Данте видел улицу. Узкие коридоры многоэтажек в серо-зеленом фильтре. И она знала эти улицы лучше всех.</p><p>Всё также не отрывая глаз, девчонка отпила из стакана, на дне которого зазвенели кубики льда, и Данте ринулся вперёд отталкивая людей в стороны. Иногда его одолевала настоящая паранойя — он точно не знал, здесь эта девчонка или это очередные шутки его воспалённого разума. Если она реальна, то какого чёрта увязалась. Если нет, то он найдёт кому навешать по шее такой трип. Данте не за это платил деньги, чтобы в угашенном состоянии убегать от собственного воображения.</p><p>Мозговая деятельность давалась с трудом. В голове закружилась сотня пустых мыслей.</p><p>Кубики льда бились в вакууме тишины о стенки гранёного тяжёлого стакана — она сжимала его тонкими пальцами, чуть припухшими в области суставов. Выкрашенные в синий ногти стучали по плотному стеклу, заставляя мелкие пузырьки подниматься со дна — обволакивать лёд. Её руки были распороты от запястий до сгибов локтей. Белые глубокие шрамы тянулись по предплечьям двойными сплошными, и Данте знал: такие люди видели на обочинах своих дорог то, что видеть вообще никто не должен. Шрамы обвивали синие лозы с оранжевыми цветами, похожими на морские звезды. Лозы впивались в её вены, вырывались наружу. Пространство заполнялось оранжевым светом и душным запахом цветов. Змеями лозы скользили между человеческих тел, распуская бутоны. Лепестки сыпались под ноги, пока Данте продвигался вперёд.</p><p>Его толкнули в плечо резко, и он невольно развернулся. Кубики льда в последний раз зазвенели в стакане, и Данте оглушила музыка. Цветы растворились, а девчонка исчезла в неоне.</p><p>Сглатывая злость, Данте оскалился в сторону уходящего парня и двинулся к бару. Девчонка и правда была здесь: гранёный стакан с остатками напитка и розовой губной помадой стоял на стойке.</p><p>Перекрикивая музыку и наклоняясь ближе, бармен спросил, что он будет пить.</p><p>Фиолетовый свет затопил помещения — на зеркальной поверхности за баром Данте видел только две алые точки сетчатки его глаз, а за ними — прыгающая среди бутылок алкоголя под оглушающий рок толпа. Лица людей расползались чернотой.</p><p>Бармен кинул лёд в стакан неосторожно — капли расплескались на стойку и потекли красными пятнами. Опуская взгляд на руки, периферийным зрением Данте видел, как клуб сменяется тёмным закоулком Лимбо-Сити, спрятанным за мусорными баками и аварийными лестницами. В свете тусклой, подвешенной на гвоздь лампочки бордовая, почти чёрная демоническая кровь срывалась с кончиков пальцев на мокрый после дождя асфальт.</p><p>Горло замкнуло приступом рвоты. Данте выплюнул куски кожи и мяса. В крови были не только руки — тяжёлые плотные капли падали с волос, текли по носу, в рот.</p><p>Данте обернулся через плечо.</p><p>Набитые кусками тел мусорные баки сбились в кучу и дрожали, пока Лимбо выкидывало его в реальность. Единственная лампочка погасла — закоулок потонул по тьме.</p><p>Данте открыл глаза, когда бармен поджёг его коктейль. Огонь лизнул губы — Хиросима опустилась по горлу, но детонировала в висках. Очередная девчонка улыбнулась ему, её подруга тоже. Отзеркаливая эмоции, Данте думал только о том, что происходящее ускользало.</p><p>Музыка клуба на кассетной записи сменялась визгом шин и гудками подрезанных автомобилей. В окне мелькали редкие прохожие, а наружная реклама борделей и магазинов становилась всё безвкуснее — они покидали центр города и двигались в сторону пирса. Окруженная тёмной водой часть Лимбо-Сити ночами взрывалась ярким светом даже больше центра — отели, бары и парки развлечений. Всё это пестрило красками и упиралось оранжевым светом в тяжёлые тучи. Огромная картонная коробка, набитая всем тем, что нравилось пьяному воспалённому мозгу. Если и таскать кого-то к себе, то Данте предпочитал именно это место.</p><p>Когда Данте трезвел, пирс и воды Цереры багровели. Всё строится на крови и костях; Лимбо-Сити особенно.</p><p>Ловя взгляд таксиста в зеркале заднего вида, Данте гладил блондинку по волосам, пока она расстёгивала ремень на его джинсах. Её подруга обжигала шею горячим дыханием и запускала руки по майку, скользя пальцами по прессу, хватала второй рукой за челюсть и разворачивала лицом к себе. Они целовались.</p><p>Пахло мятной жвачкой и карамелью. И фиалками. Данте не отпускало до самого пирса и ещё сколько-то после, пока женские ногти драли ему спину.</p><p>Глубоко вдыхая сворачивающий в вакуум мысли дым, Данте лежал на спине и слушал, как с тихим потрескиванием тлеет сигаретная бумага. За тонкими металлическими стенами трейлера ярким пламенем горела воскресная ночь. Слева от него тихо сопели пьяные девушки.</p><p>Данте протянул руку, достал кассету из слота магнитофона и перевернул, вставляя обратно, — выкрутил звук на минимум и нажал воспроизведение.</p><p>Миллионы имён, миллионы лиц, голосов, образов — Данте менял шкуру, втискивался в чужую кожу, адаптировался — социально приемлемые копии.</p><p>Среди этого легиона он — Данте.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>